Together We Spy (Or is it Steal?)
by HiddenToBeFound
Summary: Based on United We Spy's excerpt. Before Bex, she meets someone else. Two Shot (maybe three). Original idea.


**A/N: So...first of all, this is based off of Ally Carter's excerpt from United We Spy and the random thoughts in my head. If you haven't read the excerpt yet, I advise you to read it first but you don't have to. But if you do, go to ****_allycarter com _click_ Books _then click_ United We Spy _finally click_ Excerpt_**.

**It's my version of the first & next chapter of United We Spy. And I noticed there isn't much Nick x Kat from Heist Society so I felt bad for him because (don't kill me now) I like Nick better than Hale. Sorry. BUT DON'T WORRY. There's no romance here. They're just friends. I'm Zammie remember? R & R!**

**It**** starts at the part where she's taking a look at the school and is staring down at the river.**

**Dedication: A small thank you gift for PotatoesAndDragons (SURPRISE!)**

**Disclaimer: Ally owns Gallagher Girls and Heist Society. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Cammie POV

"You aren't supposed to be here."

That wasn't the voice I was expecting to hear. I turn around. I am met with a boy who looks to be about my age, with black hair and clear blue eyes.

"I'm looking around."

"Campus isn't open."

"I know. Dr. Holt gave me permission." I raise an eyebrow. "If it's closed for winter break, why are you here?"

"I don't know...maybe because I live on campus?" He grins. "I just came from the dorms." Then he points to the left.

"How'd you know I don't live on campus?"

"Your clothes." What? He continued, "If you went here, then you'd have some sort of accessory that's Cambridge blue. _We're all spirit here_." He says sarcastically, as if he were quoting someone.

I turn and look back at the water. _Where's Bex?_ I see the boy's reflection next to mine.

"So I'm guessing that you're looking to get into a university? Think you'll be going to Cambridge anytime soon?"

I could have lied. I could have said, "I'll get back to you on that" or a simple "no" would have been fine. Maybe it was the way he said it, kindly, like he actually cared what I was going to say.

"To answer your first question: I am and second: I might. It's really nice out here. The people I met today were somewhat nice too." He grins at that.

"I'm Nick, by the way. Bennett." And then he hesitates to add, "17."

"Hi Nick-bytheway Bennett. I'm Cammie." I say with mock enthusiasm. I don't offer my last name or my age. I don't ask why he's 17 and at a university. I guess with my background, nothing really surprises me. Nick laughs.

"Witty are we? Sorry I was a little rude earlier. I skipped 2nd grade, which means I didn't learn any manners." He offers in mock explanation and I crack a smile. We stand there together, gazing off. It's quiet and surprisingly, not awkward.

"Are all girls this quiet and mysterious? Or am I dreaming?"

"It's just me. This is real the last time I checked." I play along, smiling at his attempt to say something and it seems to break the ice.

"So...where're you from? Judging by your American accent it's probably not the UK."

"Virginia."

"Originally?"

"What about you?" I didn't want to talk about things so personal. I already gave him too much information. "Are you from around here?" I already knew though. He also had an American accent.

"I'm caught." He chuckles. "I'm not English. I'm pretty sure I'm from America."

"Pretty sure?"

"Well, I move around a lot." He shrugs. "Mom's job. We never stay in one place too long. Always busy. So she just drops me off at some school with some money and leaves me." There's a hint of sadness in his voice.

In a way, Nick is a bit like Zach.

"So...Cammie. I have a feeling I'll be beaten up by your boyfriend soon." He grins again. "Where is he?" He pretends to glance around. Nick's cute and he seems nice enough, but I already have someone important to me. Someone who knows a lot more about the real me than anyone in the outside world could ever know.

"Off doing some" I almost said undercover. I'm getting rusty. "school work."

Nick nods and looks thoughtful. Then turns and leans close to me, staring straight at my face. Searching my eyes, as if I had all the answers.

And for some reason, I know that he can actually see the emotions that I have locked up. He can see through the wall I've built up. Nick's intense expression softens and it looks as if he knows what it's like. Know's what it's like to be me.

The real me. The daughter of Rachel Morgan, retired CIA operative. The daughter of the headmistress of a school for spies. The girl whose father went MIA. The tired, broken girl. He can see that I am different. I guess that's what compelled me say what I said next.

"Morgan." I murmur softly, almost a whisper.

"What?" He pulls back, looking around. "Your boyfriend?" I laugh.

"No. My last name."

"Oh. Cool." I hear the vibration of a phone and he pulls it out of his pocket, scanning the text that just came in.

_Why is Bex taking so long?_ I wonder.

Then Nick swears.

In Swahili.

My mouth drops open a little. I remember Dr. Holt saying that there were many activities to do here. Maybe there's a Languages of the World class.

"I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you, Cammie _Morgan_." He puts his phone back and winks at me.

"You too."

"I'll see you around? Sometime soon…?" He asks hopefully, before stepping away from the hand rail.

"Maybe."

I can pretty much hear him grin as he turns and walks off.

Only a few sentences were exchanged in these last 21 minutes and 32 seconds but I felt as if I knew Nick already. As if he were an old friend I met again.

I don't turn or look back to watch him leave. And as far as I know, he doesn't either.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here." I turn around for the second time, but this is a face I recognise.

"So did you get it?" My best friend Bex asked. I nod and reach for Dr. Holt's key card.

I freeze.

It's gone.

I didn't even notice. I look at Bex in shock and she immediately tenses.

"What? What's wrong? Cammie?" Bex has a worried look in her eyes. I don't answer. _I'm getting rusty_.

All I can think of is one name. One thought.

Nick Bennett is good.

* * *

**What'd you think? Should I leave the rest to your imagination? Or make it a two shot? Please review!**


End file.
